


The Devil's Weakness

by WingsOfTheDamned



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Ciel Phantomhive is Annoyed, Ciel Phantomhive is a little shit, Crack Treated Seriously, Curiosity, Demon Sebastian Michaelis, Demons, Fluff, Gen, Non-Consensual Tickling, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Sebastian, Tags Are Hard, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsOfTheDamned/pseuds/WingsOfTheDamned
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is a curious boy, he decides to answer his own question about demons' physiology.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	The Devil's Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT Sebaciel nor is meant to be read as such, that being said enjoy!

Ciel Phantomhive is quite aware of a lot of things as a curious person should, owning a demon though was more mind torturing than anything he had ever encountered, so many questions he couldn't have the answers of because not in a thousand years would he ever ask Sebastian any of it, the bastard surely would rejoice in not answering him just for the sake of annoying him.

Yet there were questions he couldn't just keep to himself, questions that didn't let him sleep, that he found himself staring at the demon for hours just for the sake of seeing if he could just rip the answers out of his head, but of course that's not how life worked, he knew that better than anyone.

Which is why Ciel Phantomhive had settled upon himself the goal of the decade.

Were demons ticklish?

He had tried, subtly at first to see for himself if that was a thing, by asking Sebastian to explain something to him about God knows what he wasn't even paying attention as he "absently" played with a feather that just accidentally brushed against the demon's neck.

No reaction.

He tried faking being asleep so the bastard would have to carry him to his room, blowing air into his ear.

He faked being asleep again, making sure to rub his hair against the demon's throat.

He faked being asleep _again,_ to rub his nose against his neck.

No

Single

Reaction.

Ciel Phantomhive was pretty much destroying his dignity and pride for this thing! And the worst was that Sebastian seemed to perfectly know he was awake during those times, most likely unaware of the real reason of his actions but amused either way by them, it made Ciel feel like some kind of creep, disgusted even at the thought of Sebastian thinking he was acting like that for some sudden attraction towards him, but most of all

Ciel wanted to run him over with the carriage if that meant getting rid of the bastard's smirk.

-My Lord are you feeling alright? You have been stabbing that pastry for an hour by now.- Sebastian's mocking voice breaks through Ciel's thoughts, making him blink for a moment, the fork between his fingers having destroyed what once was a fine looking cinnamon pastry, he glanced up at the demon, annoyance clear in his face at the other's amused/innocent look.

"Bastard."

-Say Sebastian, you told me before that you gave yourself that appearance to fit humans' "perfect" standards right? Does that mean it works like a human body too or it's just for the show?- Asks Ciel disinterested as he pokes at the pastry, eyes bored.

-Indeed my Lord, my looks may be human but there are things this body doesn't exactly need to do so it lack a few other human features, why the sudden interest?- Asks the demon smiling, that smile that made Ciel want to break his cane with the demon's face.

-Curiosity I guess.

-Does my Lord desires to know something specific?- Asks the butler, he knew his young master was impatient to know about something, he couldn't exactly tell what it was but the boy's latest stunts made it very clear that he was waiting for some kind of reaction from him.

-No.- Stated Ciel, yet he was done, he wasn't gonna ask the bastard, he was just gonna take more aggressive measures with this, he was gonna tickle him, because Ciel Phantomhive wasn't about to yield so easily to a common demon, rather die.

-Okay then, should I take that if you aren't gonna eat it?- Asks Sebastian, he could see the fire of determination in the boy's eyes, it was amusing.

-No, in fact, I want you to sit there for the rest of the day.- Demands Ciel pointing at the couch near the bookshelves, Sebastian blinks at that for a moment, as if he hadn't expected that at all and was trying to see if he heard correctly.

-Pardon?

-Sit there, that's an order.- Orders Ciel, first of he needed to put the bastard down, he was too tall for Ciel's comfort right now, Sebastian looked at him weirdly before smiling in amusement, nodding, hand against his chest as he bowed.

-Yes, my Lord.- Sebastian sat down at the couch feeling rather disappointed, so many things had yet to be done, dinner, the garden, dear him was gonna end up cleaning the kitchen from Bard's explosion, he just knew it.

One minute.

Two minutes.

Three minutes.

Sebastian found himself quickly becoming exasperated, the need to do something, anything becoming harder to ignore as he glanced at his little Lord who just kept poking at the pastry staring intensely at the lamp over the desk, he sighed, humans were so complicate.

Ciel for his side was thinking what to do next, he had to tickle the bastard at any cost, but where? His neck wasn't a thing, arms? Ribs? Could demons even laugh? He found that hard to believe.

Bloody hell why was this so difficult? He just had to get up and tickle him right? The worst that could happen was that the guy wasn't even ticklish, didn't knew tickles were a thing and think Ciel was a weirdo with the sudden need to touch him, yeah, nothing to worry about.

-Young master?- Ciel has gotten up, Sebastian could see in the boy's eye he had set on stone something, what? He didn't knew, but it was kind of hilarious to see him stomping towards him with the courage of ten bears, halting infront of him.

And then the boy did the unthinkable.

He dug his fingers at his sides, Sebastian's body reacting before his own brain did as he let out a funny sound, jerking away from the touch.

-Young master what are you-!

The kid did the same again, digging his fingers at his sides, Sebastian squeaked at that, demons _didn't_ squeak, that wasn't even a thing right? The sound though seemed to lit a fire in the human boy's eyes as this one climbed on the couch at his side and started poking him even more, the feeling of his fingers against his ribs making him try to jerk away, yet the knowledge that he had to be careful with his strength in order to not harm his master only made him fall backwards against the couch.

That was free real state for Ciel Phantomhive.

The boy leaned over him, grabbing his ribs, poking him, Sebastian's shoulders started shaking as he tried holding something in, yet the feeling of the fingers poking him was too hard to ignore.

He couldn't hold it in anymore.

A weird sound coming out of him, a sound that refused to die down, only getting louder the more he felt the pokes.

Ciel for his side was feeling more proud than he had ever felt in his whole life, something he refused to acknowledge as a smile breaking across his face, because the demon _could_ laugh, it was nothing at all like anyone would expect a demon's laughter to sound like, it was an _actual_ deep loud hearty laugh, a sound that seemed to come from within his core, a clean sound never heard before, he looked

He looked _ethereal._

Even as Sebastian tried to get away from the poking fingers he found it impossible to even move, sensations he had never felt before in his entire existence wrecking through his whole being, making that belly sound come out without restrains, he couldn't even _speak,_ what was this boy doing?

After what felt like an eternity Ciel _finally_ deemed it enough, releasing the demon, it took him a moment, but Sebastian did manage to compose himself, gifting Ciel with a dirty look.

-Young master whatever that was I beg of you to please refrain from doing it again, it was both childish and unethical of you.- States the demon trying to act like the previous events didn't happen at all.

-Of course.- Said Ciel not sound like he was gonna obey at all, a shit eating grin plastered on his face, because _no,_ Sebastian had to be crazy to think Ciel wasn't gonna use this to his advantage.

Ciel was gonna _exploit_ that.

Sebastian Michaelis wouldn't have a single peaceful day from today on if Ciel Phantomhive had a said in it.

Not ever again.


End file.
